The Perils of Teasing Remus
by KJmom
Summary: Remus always gets a bit possessive around the full moon, and Sirius loves to take advantage of that. *SLASH*


**A/N: This has not be beta'd. I went through it carefully, but all the remaining mistakes (and I'm sure those are numerous) are my own. I wrote this just because secretlypadfoot requested it, and only skipped having it beta'd so that she could have it today. This is for you, my dear. Hope it puts a smile on your face**

That damned smirk would be the death of him, Remus was sure. And, the way Sirius propped himself on whatever surface was nearby, like it was put there simply to make him look good… Remus could hardly stand it.

Just then, Remus was silently watching Sirius prop himself leisurely against a door frame. That smirk was planted firmly on his face, as he chatted up Alice MacDougal. Remus was seething. Rationally, he knew Sirius was merely putting on a show, but his blood still boiled at the thought of anyone but him being on the receiving end of Sirius' simmering gazes.

When the silly bint finally wondered off – and why had it taken her so long anyway? Everyone knew she was with Frank – Remus strode forward, grabbing Sirius by the wrist, and hauling him up the stairs to their dormitory.

Once they were through the door, Remus quickly scanned the room and locked the door. Then, in an instant, he pinned a laughing Sirius to the wall.

"Oh come on, Moony, surely you aren't jealous?"

But, he was jealous. He was jealous, and he needed to show Sirius exactly where he belonged. And, as far as Remus was concerned, Sirius belonged under him, impaled on his cock, and loving every second of it.

Remus tore at Sirius' shirt, desperate with the need to claim, have, _own_ every inch of his lover. Sirius, who normally would have balked at someone manhandling him in such a way, groaned, arching off the wall to allow the ripped material to fall to the floor.

Sirius' chest was thin, but wrapped tightly in wiry muscle. His nipples were dark and small, protruding stiffly, and Remus leaned in, dragging his tongue from one to the other. Sirius panted, letting his head fall against the wall. His hair slipped back, revealing the smooth, sun kissed skin of his neck.

Remus let his fingers continue to play with Sirius' nipples, rolling, twisting, and pulling, and he moved his mouth upward. Sucking harshly at Sirius' jaw, Remus heard the rasp of Sirius' ragged breath as he tried to catch it.

The way Sirius pressed against him, writhed under his touch, told Remus it had been a ploy. Sirius had played him just as artfully as he would have a game of Wizard's Chess.

"Sirius," Remus growled, "You're a right bastard, you know that?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," But, he didn't sound sorry, and his hands were working furiously to unfasten Remus' trousers, "So punish me. Fuck me so hard I can't sit right for a week."

Remus said nothing; he merely threaded his fingers through Sirius' hair, pulling his head up for a breathtaking snog. Sirius moaned, allowing his mouth to be ravished, as he finally succeeded in getting Remus' trousers and pants pulled down.

They stumbled toward the nearest bed, Remus cursing between kisses as he tried to navigate the littered floor of their dormitory with his pants around his ankles. Sirius laughed, breathlessly, every time they almost fell.

But, the laughter died, when Remus bent him over the bed and jerked his trousers down as well. There Sirius was, the great antagonist, bent over and practically begging for Remus' cock. And, the fact that Sirius had never treated him badly mattered little. What mattered, was that, for all the bravado he exuded around everyone else, he crumbled for Remus.

Remus quickly stepped out of his trousers and pants, and tossed his shirt to the side. Then, rummaging in Sirius' back pocket, he found Sirius' wand, and cast the charm that was so familiar to them. The wand was lost to the sheets, as Remus pressed two fingers into Sirius' tight heat.

"Oh yes," Sirius whimpered, spreading his legs as wide as he could.

"This want you wanted? Wanted me to take you just like this, hard and fast?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Sirius chanted, nodding his head and gripping the sheets.

Remus wasted no time; as soon as he could, without seriously hurting him, Remus lined his cock, and pushed in. Usually, he took his time, worked them up to the point of no return slowly, but not tonight. They were entirely too close to a full moon for that. And, fuck, the way Sirius had been smiling at Alice.

With that thought dancing around in his head, Remus set a brutal pace, reveling in every grunt from his partner.

Soon, Sirius was scrambling onto the bed, trying to give Remus better access. It was awkward, with Sirius' shoes and trousers still on, but Remus climbed on behind him, holding his hips and using his grip to pull Sirius back to meet his thrusts.

Wild and out of control, the only thing Remus could think about was coming. He needed to mark his territory, and this was the only way he could do it. So, he drove himself forward, over and over again. Sirius trembled and moaned under him, delighting in every feral growl that issued from Remus, absorbing every stroke of Remus' cock like he was born to do so. Sirius' channel rippled and tightened around him, and Remus knew he'd just come.

"Oh god yes," Sirius said with a little whimpering sob that only heightened Remus' arousal.

Just as Remus threw his head back, his orgasm pulsing from him in a torrent of unyielding pleasure, a loud crack rang through the room. It was the sound of splintering wood.

"Fuck!" Sirius exclaimed, rising up suddenly and knocking Remus off balance. Moments after the best orgasm he'd had in a month, Remus was tossed to the floor.

"My wand! You wanker, why'd you put it on the bed?"

"What?" Remus asked, though he knew exactly what had happened, and was only buying time.

"I broke my bloody wand, and it's your fault!"

Sirius held the destroyed length of wood up for Remus' inspection, scowling darkly.

Knowing he was being entirely unreasonable, Remus replied, "Well, if you hadn't been flirting with Alice sodding MacDougal-"

Sirius rose from the bed, pointing a finger at Remus, and hissed, "If you wouldn't bloody well cut me off every fucking full moon, I wouldn't have to flirt with other people!"

Sirius looked utterly ridiculous, standing there, angry as hell and naked except for his shoes, socks, pants, and trousers all heaped around his feet. And, apparently laughing was exactly the wrong thing to do, because Sirius lunged forward, possibly intending to throttle Remus. It didn't happen though. Sirius, having obviously forgotten his state of dress, fell flat on his face, landing just beside Remus. This, of course, was cause for even more laughter.

For a moment, Sirius just laid there, shocked and disoriented. Then, just as suddenly as he'd been overtaken by anger, he joined Remus, cackling loudly.

And, there they were, clutching their stomachs, mostly undressed and laughing like loons. Finally, after endless minutes of hiccupping chuckles, Remus stood, and helped Sirius to his feet.

As they were redressing, Remus said, a bit sheepishly, "I am sorry about your wand, Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged as his was digging another shirt out of his trunk, "Suppose I'll just have to owl Mum."

Remus shuddered, thinking of poor Sirius having to communicate at all with that vile woman. But, as sorry as he felt for his friend, he was infinitely glad he wasn't the one who had to owl home and ask for a new wand.

"Or maybe you should do it. After all, it is your fault this happened."

"Oh no, Padfoot. We decided it's your fault. Alice, remember?"

Sirius smiled tightly, "No, the full moon. You always ignore me and leave me to my own devices around that time. So, it isn't my fault if I wander."

And, there it was again, the burning, ripping feeling in the pit of Remus' stomach. It was a feeling that screamed that no, Sirius wasn't allow to wander. He wasn't, because he _belonged_ to Remus. Remus tried to quell the urge to educate Sirius once again.

"Sirius… just… stop, okay? I don't want to hurt you; that's why I do it. This close… I'm not always in control, you know that."

Sirius spun around, eyes alight with humor, "Yeah, I know. But Moony, surely you must realize that we haven't avoided one full moon since we started this. It's just that I have to push you into it. Honestly, I like it, how rough and primal it is when you're all jealous. But, we could avoid that altogether, and you could be more careful since you wouldn't be mad with possessiveness, if you'd just do it to begin with. I wouldn't have to flirt, you wouldn't go all barmy, and hopefully, we wouldn't break any more wands during."

Remus sighed and flopped onto the bed. Peter's bed, to be exact, and wouldn't Peter be just thrilled to know what they'd gotten up to on it?

"I… god, you're right. Every time, you've manipulated me into-"

"I prefer the term _convinced_." Sirius interrupted.

Remus glared at his longtime friend turned lover, "How'd you avoid Slytherin?"

Sirius laughed, joining Remus on the bed and curling up next to him, "Too foolhardy and noble for my own good I reckon."

Remus thought to argue, but only in jest. Sirius was most certainly foolhardy and noble. Not to mention loyal and brave. Yeah, despite his sneaky, dirty tricks and tendency to twist any situation to fit his needs, he was absolutely a Gryffindor at heart.

"That you are, Padfoot. That you are."

"So, you aren't going to make me flirt with Alice anymore?"

"God no, I'd better not catch you flirting with anyone."

Sirius snuggled deeper into Remus' side, "Good, 'cause I think Frank was starting to get a little brassed off about it. And, she always shoots me down anyway."

Remus' mouth turned up in a smile. He'd always liked that girl.


End file.
